One Piece: The Mega Crossover
by Kyon1234
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates go on a journey, and have a lot of people join the crew. What will they encounter along the way? This fanfiction will include my original characters: Jayden and Nate.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Wealth, fame, power. Gold Roger, the pirate king obtained this and everything else the world had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the seas. "You want my treasure? You can have it. I left everything I own in one piece. Now, you just have to find it." These dying words lured men to the Grand Line in pursuit of dreams greater than anyone ever dared to imagine. This is the time known as the Great Pirate era.

A few years after Gold Roger was executed, a new kid was born. His name was Monkey D. Luffy. At the age of 7, he accidentally ate a Devil Fruit, giving him the ability to stretch like rubber, but taking his ability to swim. Regardless of his inability to swim, his friend, Shanks, still believes that Luffy can become pirate king and find the one piece.

10 years later, he finally begins his journey to find the one piece. His crew members, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin, are helping him along the way. Although the captain and his crew members argue a lot, they're still best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Pirate Journey of Haruhi Suzumiya

It is a sunny day. The sky is clear. Luffy is on his boat, tired, while Nami keeping an eye on where the ship is going. Usopp looks ahead with his goggles and sees land. "Everyone," he says. "There's land up ahead!" Nami got excited and said "Really?!" Luffy was also pumped, and said "Finally! I'm starving!"

The Going Merry finally lands. Luffy starts to run around looking for restaurants. Suddenly, the Marines start going after him. Luffy quickly uses his Gum Gum Gatling technique and knocks out every one of them. A girl, with short brown hair, runs over to him with her eyes sparkling and says "Wow! You're so interesting!" "Thanks," Luffy replied. "You know where I can find any meat around here?"

The girl, who's name was Haruhi, told Luffy where the closest BBQ restaurant is. After Luffy finished eating, he went back to the Going Merry. This time, Haruhi and 4 other people he didn't know were on board, along with the crew members. Haruhi introduces the new crew members: Mikuru, Yuki, Kyon, and Itsuki. Nami goes to the Going Merry and yells "Luffy! Who are these people?!" "These guys?" Luffy replied. "They're my new crew members. They are some kind of group called the SOS Brigade." As soon as the other Strawhat Pirate members came back, Luffy introduced them. The Going Merry sets sail for another journey.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Dragon Ball KH!**

The Going Merry lands yet again on another island. This time, dream eaters are attacking the Strawhat Pirates. Lucky for them, a spiky-haired kid kills the dream eaters with a keyblade.

The kid introduces himself, and the pirates introduce themselves to him. His name's Sora. He's trying to look for all the 7 Dragon Balls with the help of Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and the Z fighters: Goku, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha, Chaoitzu, Vegeta, Chi-chi and Tien.

The Going Merry sets sail, in hopes of finding all the Dragon Balls. First, the strawhats landed on a different island, which looked like a big city. Sora saw 2 kids. The taller one had blue hair and appeared to be wearing a typical Pokemon trainer outfit, while the shorter one, with green hair, was wearing a scientist outfit. They were his younger cousins, Jayden and Nate, who both joined the strawhats. Jayden was 10, and Nate was 5. Nate was very smart and actually found the 5-star Dragon Ball, using a radar he programmed. Next, the strawhats found the 1-star Dragon Ball on a small village, with no people on it. Then, the strawhats went to another big city in hopes of finding a Dragon Ball. But the moment they landed, Piccolo was lying face down on the ground. He was DEAD! Gohan and the SOS Brigade had no idea what was happening, so they called a professional detective: Kogoro Mouri.

At Kogoro's office, Zoro brought the dead body over to the office. A kid, named Conan Edogawa, who was wearing glasses, was looking for clues. Kogoro hit Conan on the head for getting in the way. Luckily, Conan had enough time to notice that there was cyanide on Piccolo. Conan also smelled cyanide on Gohan. Nami was telling Kogoro what happened so far.

Flashback on What Happened

The strawhats were eating breakfast, and Sanji made some pancakes for everyone. Chi-Chi told Gohan to put some sugar on Piccolo's pancake, and gave him the sugar. Gohan put it on the pancake, Piccolo ate it, and the pirate ship landed. Piccolo is now dead.

Present Time

"So the real criminal..." Kogoro began. "Is you!" Kogoro pointed his finger at Gohan, who was very scared. Kogoro's daughter, Ran, walked over and said "Gohan's just a kid. There's no way he could kill someone." Kogoro walked over to arrest Gohan, but Conan put Kogoro to sleep. He turned his bow tie voice modulator on to sound like Kogoro and hid behind him. "Actually," He began. "You said that Gohan put sugar on the pancake and Chi-Chi gave it to him, right? I noticed that there was some of it on Gohan, and it smelled weird. It was really cyanide. The real criminal is..." Conan used Kogoro's sleeping body to point to Chi-Chi and said "You!" Chi-Chi at first, denied it, but eventually confessed that she killed Piccolo. The reason for doing so, was because Piccolo was apparently a 'bad influence' and distracting Gohan from education by helping him save the world. "But if he didn't help save the world," Conan started to point out. "He could have died, too, and he wouldn't be alive to get ANY education at all. You should be thankful that he's alive to become smart and help contribute to the world with his education." Chi-Chi realized her mistake and was ashamed of herself, breaking down in tears. She was immediately arrested. Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri, and Ran Mouri all joined the Strawhat Pirates.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Fullmetal Magi Nami Magica

During the whole trip, Gohan was crying. "Quit that annoying crying," Zoro yelled. "Zoro," Nami began. "Do you even know what he went through? He's only 4, but he lost his friend, and his mom's in jail now. He's having such a hard time!" Luffy walked over to Gohan. "Listen," Luffy said. "We'll find all the Dragon Balls and wish Piccolo back to life. Hopefully, the police will think it's a mistake and release your mom." Gohan stopped crying at this point. "It'll be that easy. Nobody should ever deserve to go through what you went through, especially a 4-year-old. Plus, at least you still have your father." Luffy's words really calmed Gohan down.

The Going Merry lands in Lior: a very religious town. 2 kids, named Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, also just arrived here. Luffy and Edward suddenly run into each other. They both yelled "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Later, they introduced themselves to each other. They both sat down and hung out. A tan girl with pink streaks in her hair walked over. Her name is Rosé. She explained that the town apparently believes in Father Cornello, who is said to be the son of God. She believes that Cornell can bring her dead boyfriend back from the dead.

The pirates (of course, including the SOS Brigade, the Z fighters, the detectives, etc.) and the Elrics watched Cornello use transmutation, which seemed like miracles, since Cornello made some things bigger, and even brought a bird back to life. Haruhi was amazed by this!

Something was odd about this. According to science and alchemy, transmutation requires something of one value to be transformed into something of the same value. The Elrics noticed that Cornello had a philosopher's stone.

Later, Cornello revealed that he tricked Rosé and the entire town, and plans to take over it. The Elrics eventually hear it and broadcast it live without Cornello knowing. Rosé started to doubt Cornello.

The Elrics eventually revealed that they lost their bodies by misusing transmutation. Rosé starts to believe in Cornello again, thinking that the Elrics tricked her. Suddenly, everyone hears a voice coming from somewhere. Luffy and Nami both go to investigate it. A white creature, named Kyubey, was being attacked by Cornello! Edward and Al fight Cornello, and Kyubey temporarily turns Nami into a magical girl. Joining the Elrics on the battle, and using her magical powers, Nami defeats Cornello, breaking the philosopher's stone, which was apparently fake.

Back at the gate, the Elrics were sitting down. "Just another wild goose chase," Edward said to himself. Rosé soon comes over to the Elrics. "You shouldn't have come here," She began. Everyone, even Conan, was confused. "Father Cornello gave us hope. What right did you have to take that away?" "Wait, but wasn't he tricking you," Conan pointed out. "Shut up!" Rosé said. "I don't care that I was tricked!" "Are you saying that we should have left everything the way it was," Edward asked. "Why not?" Rosé replied. "With him, we believed anything was possible, even bringing the dead back! But now, all that hope is gone. What do I have to live for, now that I know my family can't come back to life?" "You'll have to decide, yourself." Conan said, "The kid's right." Edward commented. "We can't give you a reason to live. Stand up straight, and walk on your own. You got some strong legs, Rose. Use them while you have them." Rose was confused by what Edward said. Al explained everything to Rose, and gave her some advice, so she won't make the same mistakes as they did.

The strawhats go back to the Going Merry. The Elrics now join the crew! The Going Merry sets sail for another adventure.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Beyblade: K-On!

Right after the Strawhats left, Nami turned back to normal. So far, only 2 dragon balls were found. Lucky for the Strawhat pirates, the Going Merry lands, and there's a Beyblade tournament in town. The prize is a Dragon Ball. However, the Strawhats will have to battle the legendary blader, Gingka Hagane.

The problem is, none of the Strawhats have any Beyblading experience. They see a building that teaches Beyblading and manage to get Beyblading lessons. The Strawhats walk into a building, where Beyblade lessons are taught. There are 5 girls and one guy in the building. One girl is being taught how to Beyblade, while the other girls are just watching. The name of the girl who's learning how to Beyblade is Yui Hirasawa. The other 4 girls' names are Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki, and Azusa Nakano. The name of the guy who's teaching the Beyblade lessons is Yuki Mizasawa.

After the girls were done, Luffy and Nami paid 90 berries to get Beyblading lessons. At first, they both failed badly, but after working on it, they got the hang of it. Luffy and Nami were done with the lessons, and went outside to train. Haruhi was amazed by the Beyblades! Since beyblades have souls, themselves, and had unique and powerful creatures come out when using special moves, this truly amazed Haruhi. She quickly went to Beyblade lessons to try and learn how to beyblade. Edward Elric made a beyblade by using alchemy, and quickly taught himself how to beyblade.

At the tournament, the Beyblades Luffy, Haruhi, and Edward had were Galaxy Pikachu (Edward), Lightning Minotaur (Luffy), and Fang Arcanine (Haruhi). Luffy battled a young boy named Kenta, while Haruhi battled another young kid named Yu and Edward battled a teenager, named Masamune. Luffy, Haruhi, and Edward all won. Next, Luffy, Haruhi, and Edward battled 3 members of Wang Hu Zhang: Dashan Wang, Chao Xin, and Chi-yun Li. Luffy battled Dashan, while Haruhi battled Chao Xin, and Edward battled Chi-yun. Haruhi lost against Chao Xin, but Edward and Luffy won. Then, Edward and Luffy battled each other. Surprisingly, Luffy won.

When Luffy was about to battle Gingka Hagane, the Galaxy Pegasus Bey was STOLEN! Not only that, but the Beyblade DJ was killed! Conan went over to the dead body to investigate, and noticed cyanide.

Conan was having trouble figuring out who killed the blader DJ. Suddenly, a suspicious man appeared. His name was James, and he was from Team Rocket. James was both a Pokemon thief and a beyblade thief. He challenged Luffy to a battle. At first, Luffy was losing. Taking a lot of hits from James and missing every attack would normally make someone give up. But after some more confidence and concentration, Luffy started to attack James's Beyblade, Kreis Cygnus. After hitting James's Beyblade from above, he won and got the stolen Beyblade back. James was also arrested for murder. Conan knew that James was the murderer, because he noticed cyanide, too.

The fierce battle against Gingka began! At first, Luffy was winning, surprisingly doing a lot of damage to Galaxy Pegasus, Gingka's beyblade. But his victory was short lived, when he lost his concentration and dropped his guard. Gingka kept going, and eventually won the match! Although Luffy lost the battle, he still earned the Dragon Ball, since he helped Gingka get the beyblade back.

Gingka decides to join Luffy's pirate crew. The Strawhats go back to the Going Merry. Surprisingly, the 5 girls from the Beyblading lessons were on board. Yui tells the pirates that they want to join the crew, so Luffy lets them.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Avatar: Pirate Airbender

For some reason, Mio started to get seasick. Chopper went over to Mio and tried to figure out what's wrong with her. Turned out that she gets scared easily. As the Going Merry sails the seas, the Strawhats run into some other pirates, named Keng, Hyun-woo, and Sakura. Keng and Hyun-woo were both guys, while Sakura was a girl. Keng had black hair, glasses, and a light orange karate outfit. Hyun-woo had brown hair and an alchemist outfit. Sakura had blue hair and an outfit that resembled a water alchemist.

The pirates actually wanted to help the Strawhats, ever since they heard about them. They decided to join the Strawhats. Keng's airbending, Hyun-woo's earthbending, and Sakura's waterbending could help the Strawhats.

The Going Merry lands once again. A blue telephone box appears out of nowhere. 3 people come out of the telephone box: 2 guys and 1 girl. "Who are you," Jayden asked. "I am the Doctor," one guy replied. Haruhi's eyes started to sparkle again. "Are you seriously the Doctor," Haruhi asked, excited.

The Doctor and his 2 companions: Rose (Not the same person from Chapter 3) and Captain Jack, were looking for signs reapers and Daleks, which were sent from the future to the past. The Daleks have been attacking Japan, and the Doctor wanted to stop them. The Doctor and his companions join the crew! Suddenly, a Dalek appears out of nowhere. The Doctor is able to stop the Dalek, and inside of it is a Dragon Ball. That's the third one!

A reaper suddenly appears out of nowhere, also holding a Dragon Ball. It attacked and killed Yamcha! Luckily, Keng stops the reaper, Sora kills it, and Nate carefully obtains the Dragon Ball. 3 more to go!

More Daleks start to come over, they're extremely powerful! The Daleks kill Krillin this time! Mio started to get scared. Being the most powerful guy on the planet, Goku uses his Kamehameha attack on the Daleks. That weakened the Daleks by 80%, but didn't kill them. Sora tried killing them with his keyblade, but it had no effect. Jayden sent out his Emolga and finally kills the Daleks.

It wasn't over yet. Right after Jayden killed the Daleks, more Daleks and reapers come over, combining their power. They were 1000% more powerful than the previous Daleks. This time, Goku is tired out from the Kamehameha attack. "These guys are far too powerful," the Doctor said. "Go into the TARDIS! It's that blue telephone box!" the Doctor pointed to the telephone box that he came out of earlier. "Are you crazy," Nami exclaimed. "There's no way we all could fit in there!" Luffy was already inside the TARDIS. "Hey, it's much bigger on the inside," he pointed out.

As soon as everyone was in the TARDIS, it traveled through time and space. It went 3000 years into the future. When everyone got out of the TARDIS, Luffy found a list of the past pirate kings, which included Luffy's name. "Awesome," he exclaimed. "I AM gonna be king of the pirates!" There was no time for that, though. The Doctor needs to figure out how to stop the Daleks.

Hetalia Minichapter 1 - Fight Against Daleks!

Japan wanted to be the world's greatest swordsman. Japan sometimes got scared easily, but other times, he's very brave. One day, Britain started to create Daleks, who went against his orders and attacked Japan. Immediately, he fought back. It was a long and hard battle, but he won, with the help Britain using a force field and a sonic screwdriver.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Doraemon!

A kid, named Nobita, sits in his room all day, not knowing what to do. It is summer, but he is very bored. Suddenly, the local bully, Gian, tries making a bet with Nobita: If Nobita can't join a real pirate crew, he has to eat spaghetti up his nose.

Immediately after Gian left, Nobita's friend, Doraemon, pulls out a pink door, called the Anywhere Door. Doraemon is a cat robot from the future, sent back in time to help Nobita. Although Doraemon is a robot, he has free will like a human.

The Anywhere Door is exactly what it suggests. The door takes you anywhere you want to. Nobita and Doraemon try going to the future. Then, they use the anywhere door to go where Luffy and his crew are.

Luffy lets Nobita and Doraemon join the Strawhats. Nobita even goes back home with the Anywhere Door to tell his friends. Gian and his friend, Suneo, join the crew, as well as Nobita's friend, Shizuka.

The Doctor, his companions, and Luffy's crew are still trying to figure out how to stop the Daleks. "Maybe I can help," Doraemon suggests. Doraemon pulls out his gravity paint and his super gloves. "What are those," Nami asked. "They're Gravity Paint and Super Gloves," Doraemon explained. "They're from the future! Well, they're technically from the past, since I was born in 2112." "Okay, but do you have a plan?"

"Well first," Doraemon began. "Goku will use his Kamehameha attack after he rests and recharges his power. My calculations say that will weaken the Daleks by 60%." "Wait," Nami began. "Shouldn't you be using that to finish the Daleks off?" "Well, for some reason, I think that it would be a good idea to use it first. Anyway, next, I'll throw some of the Gravity Paint on the wall and walk on it to dodge the Daleks' attacks. Finally, I'll use the Super Gloves to throw the Daleks and finish them off."

"Doraemon," the Doctor began, amazed. "You're a genius!" The Doctor led everyone back into the TARDIS and went to the present time. By the time they got back, Goku was done recharging. Goku used his Kamehameha attack on the Daleks and weakened them. Next, Doraemon threw his Gravity Paint on a random wall and dodged every time the Daleks attacked him. Finally, Nobita used the Super Gloves and threw each of the Daleks into one another.

The Daleks were all defeated! The Doctor and Doraemon saved the day! However, the Doctor and his companions had to leave. The Doctor gave Doraemon his phone number in case they want to contact each other from different times.

Hetalia Minichapter 2: Another Dalek Fight

Britain created more Daleks in hopes of them listening to his commands. But the Daleks once again went against Britain's orders and attacked Japan. Luckily, Japan created a robot, named Doraemon, who was very useful, and had free will, just like a normal human. Doraemon actually obeyed Japan and helped him defeat the Daleks.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Turnabout Saiyans

The Going Merry landed once again in a big city. While hanging out, two mysterious gunshots was heard. Suddenly, Tien was lying on the ground, barely conscious! Goku ran over to Tien. "Tien!" He yelled. "Don't die on us, please!" Tien was barely able to talk. "Goku," Tien began his last words. "Don't worry about me. Worry about yourselves. This city has a criminal organization who always seem to get away. Carefully watch out for them, and please take care of Chaoitzu. Find all the 7 Drag…on…" Tien died in the middle of the sentence. Goku picked up the gun and looked at Conan. "Hey Conan, can you try figuring out who did this?"

Suddenly, the police was right behind the two, and immediately arrested Goku. Later that day, Haruhi and Luffy came over to my office. "Hey, what can help you with?" I asked. "One of my friends was killed," Luffy replied. "His name's Tien, and my other friend, Goku, was accused of murder. Can you try to prove him innocent?" "Sorry, I can't take any cases right now." "Okay. Thanks any-" "WAIT," Haruhi interrupted. "Tien was a Saiyan and so was Goku! They're both very interesting! Goku can't be accused of murder! It's already bad enough that Tien was killed! You're the famous lawyer, Phoenix Wright, aren't you? Luffy and his pirate crew need your help!" "Why would I help ANY pirate," I questioned. "The Strawhat Pirates didn't commit any crimes," Haruhi replied. "Listen, I can't take any cases ever since my boss left," I told them. "It's just not the same."

I reluctantly accepted their case and an autopsy was written. I helped Conan look for clues and I gotta say, Conan's quite amazing for a 6-year-old. Nate also decided to tag along and tried to help. Conan looked for fingerprints on the gun, but only found Goku's prints. Nate found the criminal's cell phone. Nate looked for the criminal's name, which was just a bunch of random symbols and numbers. It looked something like this: 73 4|\/| |20 © | 37 _|3 55 13. Nate and Conan had trouble reading it.

The next day, the Strawhat crew came to the courtroom and I cross-examined the witnesses. A girl named Konata Izumi was the first one to testify. "The witness may testify," the judge said. "Mr. Wright, cross-examine the witness."

"Well," Konata began. "I was watching anime with my friends, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki, when I suddenly heard a gunshot." "OBJECTION" I yelled. "According to the autopsy report, the victim was shot TWICE! Explain why you only heard one gunshot." "I don't know. Right after the Sailor Moon video stopped loading, I heard ONE gunshot. I guess I couldn't hear the first one over the anime." "Okay, please continue," the judge said. "Okay," Konata replied. "Anyway, I went outside and saw Tien DEAD! I saw Goku holding the gun, and I was very disappointed in him, since I was a big fan of him." "Okay, the witness may leave the stand," the judge said. Meanwhile, Nate was looking at the name of the person who dropped the cell phone and finally noticed something. _Why couldn't I see it before,_ he thought.

Nate raised his hand. "Do you have a question," the judge asked. "I think I figured out who the murderer is," Nate replied. "If you try to look for the name of the person who owns it, there will only be symbols and numbers. But if you look close enough, you'll notice that in internet leet language, it says 'Team Rocket Jessie.' There was also a phone call on the cell phone planning the murder." Nate played the recording for them.

Cell phone recording

Jessie: Dammit, our plan failed and James got arrested! We're gonna have to find a way to get Jayden's Pokemon or the ship's treasure! Giovanni: How about killing one of the team members? Then, everyone will be distracted by the murder and you'll get the treasure. Don't mess it up this time! Jessie: Okay. I'll kill Tien.

Jessie was immediately taken into the courtroom, and admitted to her crime. She was trying to get revenge on the Strawhat Pirates for stopping James from stealing Beyblades. Jessie was immediately arrested, and Goku was declared not guilty. Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, and Miyuki joined the Strawhat Pirates!


End file.
